Ritournelle
by Luo
Summary: One-shot, The Gazette. Assis seul dans le noir, Aoi attend. Bercé par le tic tac régulier de l'horloge, il espère et redoute son retour qui apportera la réponse à la question qui le taraude tant.


**Titre :** Ritournelle  
**Auteur :** Luo  
**Base :** The GazettE  
**Disclamer :** Aoi n'appartient quà lui-même  
**Genre :** Dark  
**Pairing :** Aoi/?, enfin on ne peut pas appeler ça un pairing...  
**Mot de l'auteur :** Et voilà un one-shot sur Aoi. Je n'ai pas présicé qui était l'autre, je vous laisse le choix, bref, en espérant que vous avez aimé. Des commentaires ?Cette fic est assez vieille, à vrai dire, elle date de l'année dernière. C'était parmi mes toutes premières. Le temps passe vite.

**Ritournelle**

Le tic tac familier et régulier de l'horloge résonnait dans le salon plongé dans une obscurité sans fin. Recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, Aoi fixait l'aiguille qui indiquait le changement de seconde les yeux emplis d'inquiétude. Allait-il revenir ? Allait-il partir comme tous les autres ? Tous étaient parti au bout d'un moment, lassés par le petit bout d'homme. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et posa sa tête dessus. Une heure du matin, et il n'était toujours pas là. Comme d'habitude : après tout, il ne rentrait jamais avant deux ou trois heures du matin de toute façon. Lui le savait très bien, mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir tant qu'il ne sentait pas la présence de l'autre homme à ses côtés. Il avait besoin de lui, comme une drogue : il était dépendant de lui, mais l'autre s'en rendait-il compte ? Aoi ne savait pas, du moins, il ne voulait pas savoir de même qu'il ne souhaitait pas connaître les occupations si tardives de l'être aimé. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il imagina son amant dans les bras d'une autre personne.

Des larmes à peine retenues perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Pas maintenant. Il ne devait pas pleurer, faiblir. Il devait lui parler, s'expliquer avec lui dès qu'il rentrerait, ne pas remettre leur discussion à plus tard. Lui demander pourquoi il rentrait si tard alors que son travail terminait vers huit heures. Le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais posé de questions, croyant dur comme fer en l'amour, et aussi car il craignait de vexer son âme-sœur, d'être abandonné, comme toute les autres fois alors Aoi supportait sans rien dire, tentant d'ignorer la boule qui se formait dans son estomac chaque soir tel une ritournelle.

Et s'il ne l'aimait plus ? Aoi secoua la tête de droite à gauche d'un geste convulsif. Non, c'était impossible. Il lui disait toujours qu'il l'aimait, toujours, chaque soir lorsqu'il s'endormait dans ses bras, mais pourtant... Les larmes coulèrent à flot et des sanglots s'élevèrent dans la petite pièce. Aoi prit sa tête entre ses mains, puis se couvrit la bouche pour étouffer les sons qui en sortaient. Pas maintenant, il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il toussa plusieurs fois en avec la désagréable impression qu'il allait recracher toutes ses tripes et le reste du repas de la veille, dernier repas qu'il avait avalé. Un repas qu'il avait amoureusement préparé pour eux, mais lui avait déjà mangé lorsqu'il était rentré, alors pour ne pas gâcher la nourriture, Aoi avait mangé pour eux puis s'était couché avec lui sans rien dire, comme d'habitude.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit laissant échapper un hoquet que le garçon fit taire en se donnant un petit coup. Il leva les yeux vers le cadran. Deux heures. A partir de maintenant, il pourrait arriver à tout moment. Aoi devait se montrer fort et déterminé au moins jusqu'à ce que l'autre arrive et qu'ils aient parlé. Cette fois, il ne le laisserait pas fuir. Le jeune homme se leva avec difficulté pour rejoindre la salle-de-bains où il observa son reflet dans le miroir. Ses traits étaient creusés par la veille et la fatigue avait formé d'immense cernes noires sous ses yeux sombres rougis et gonflés par les larmes. Il faisait peur à voir. Il se faisait peur. Qu'était-il devenu ? Où était passé le garçon souriant et plein de vie d'autrefois ? Parti, envolé en même temps que tous ses autres amours. Qu'avait-il donc pour tous les repousser ? Pour tous les amener à le laisser seul ? Son poing se serra et il frappa son reflet conscient que ça ne servait à rien. Le sang tomba en même temps que les débris de verre. Aoi regardait sans comprendre sa main souillée d'où tombait à flot le liquide rouge vital. Il n'avait pas mal. Ses yeux s'équarquillèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, et son regad passa successivement de sa main meurtrie à ce qu'il restait du miroir. Il poussa un cri et prit la trousse de premier secours dans une armoire à ses cotés avant de se soigner. Rapidement, il nettoya les tâches de sang qui décoraient le sol et enleva les bouts de verre tout en se maudissant. Il devenait fou à cause de lui et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer.

Les bruits caractéristiques de la clé introduite dans la serrure. Le signe de son retour. Le coeur d'Aoi se mit à battre plus fort dans la poitrine. L'heure fatale de la confrontation et surtout des réponses. Rapidement, il courut pour se placer juste devant la porte d'entrée manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas le rater, surtout ne pas le laisser s'échapper ou tout recommencerait encore et encore, ritournelle éternelle, surtout qu'il avait trouvé le courage de lui en parler, pour une fois. Il ne laisserait pas échapper sa chance. Pas encore. La porte s'ouvrit, le laissant apparaître. Il jura et étendit le bras pour allumer la lumière avant de pousser un cri d'exclamation en découvrant Aoi face-à-lui.

- Tu n'étais pas couché ? demanda-t-il surpris. Aoi secoua la tête. Était-il idiot ou le faisait-il exprès ? Depuis le temps, n'avait-il pas remarqué qu'il ne se couchait jamais sans lui ?  
- Je t'attendais... murmura-t-il  
- Que dirais-tu de me laisser passer, je suis fatigué... et je suis sûr que toi aussi tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Aoi secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.  
- Il faut qu'on parle...  
- On pourra toujours parler demain... nous serons en meilleure forme  
- Pour que tu m'esquives encore ? répondit-il à voix basse, pour ne pas qu'il l'entende avant ajouter à voix vive cette fois : Il faut qu'on parle... et maintenant, c'est important.  
- Très bien, alors ?  
- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? L'autre sembla surprit, mais un sourire lumineux s'afficha sur son visage.  
- Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ? Aoi se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir de s'excuser d'avoir poser cette question. Il ne devait pas craquer. Pas maintenant, pas si près du but.  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi passe-tu si peu de temps avec moi ? Tu rentres tout les jours, toutes les nuits à des heures pas possibles et tu repars très tôt le matin. Ici, tu ne parles pas, rien tu ne fais rien à part dormir, à croire que tu ne viens que pour dormir ! Réponds-moi franchement... est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle. Il se sentit plus léger tout d'un coup, après avoir libéré tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. maintenant il scrutait le visage de l'autre qui avait perdu son sourire, essayant de déchiffrer ses émotions, sans succès. Il espérait de tout son coeur qu'il lui répondrait par l'affirmative histoire qu'ils puissent tout reprendre de zéro.

- Non...

Le tic tac familier et régulier de l'horloge résonnait dans le salon plongé dans une obscurité sans fin. Recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, Aoi fixait l'aiguille qui indiquait le changement de seconde les yeux embués par les larmes. Son cœur s'était brisé en mille minuscules morceaux. Alors ce qu'il soupçonnait était vrai. Il s'appuyait contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. La vue brouillée par les larmes abondantes, il regardait le cadran de l'horloge. Son cœur se serra. Rien il n'éprouvait rien pour lui. C'était bel et bien fini.

**Owari**


End file.
